


My New Life

by ChiKhun



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiKhun/pseuds/ChiKhun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is back in Austin after the summer apart from Karma. She finally moved on. Only to find out that Karma doesn’t want to be friends with her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Life

**Author's Note:**

> [Set after the bonfire party]  
> A/N: This is my first fanfic. Also my first attempt at writing anything English haha. I do want Karmy to be endgame but I want it to happen after both of them have explored their sexuality more (sorry) and not being in each other’s backgrounds at first. I’ve been imagining Amy being boyish like wearing button ups, snapbacks and with a boy haircut (she still looks hot) and also because I haven’t read a fanfic about Amy in that kind of fashion. I could continue the story if people like it enough? Also please bear with me as my English is not good. Not from the US. The first chapter is emotional af. I know.  
> Not rated for now but rated M for later chapters :)

**AMY’s POV**

Here I am following Karma on her way home after her lunch with Shane. She’s ok with him, in fact she’s so happy it’s like seeing her talk about Liam before when they’re still a thing. Well not that she’s in love with Shane or something. But I don’t understand because there’s this pain when I saw her laughing with him that she didn’t even cared to look at me. I don’t know…maybe I feel so left out.

 

“Karma. Please. Let me explain.”

 

She turned around irritated “Enough Amy! I don’t want to hear your explanations!”

 

“I left because that’s what I needed to do. I need—“

 

“I said enough!”

 

“Come on Karma. Hear me for a second!”

 

She stopped in front of their house. “We’re still friends if you stayed!”

 

“I need to be away from you for me to move on. How will I be over you if I see you every day?!” Karma fell silent. “Karms…I’m fixing this…because our friendship means the world to me.”

 

She looked at me in the eye and said “The moment that you decided to go with that band and left me crying in the street…that is you saying that you no longer want this friendship.”

 

“We’ve been together since we’re kids and you’re throwing all these memories of us just because I left for the summer to get over you?! You’re being childish.”

 

“Amy. You just can’t leave and then come back like nothing happened. We both changed over the summer and I’m glad that you no longer have these feelings for me.”

 

“Karma…“

 

“Ok. This is a fresh start for us. A new school year.” I smiled as she finished her sentence.

 

_Yes this is going to be a new start of our friendship. And I’m glad I changed her mind._

 

“Yes. I know. Let’s start—“

 

“Let’s pretend that we don’t know each other.”

 

Her words stung my heart.

 

_What?_

 

“What?!  I thought a fresh start of us being friends? I can’t do that.”

 

“Wait for me here.” She said as she went inside their house

 

After a minute she’s carrying a box as she walk towards me.

 

She put the box in front me. “Here. These are the letters, birthday gifts and…other things that you gave me before.”

 

“I can’t do this Karma. Please don’t.”

 

She looked at me with no emotion in her eyes. “Yes you can, ‘cause I did. Weeks ago actually.”

 

_I feel so hurt. I can’t even describe the pain._

 

“Please. Let’s fix this Karma.”

 

“Amy. I don’t want to be friends with you anymore. Just go home.”

 

And she left as the sky started to cry with me.

 

**Lauren’s POV**

 

“Baby, Farah told me that you saved Hester from being closed down? Is that true?”

 

“Yes daddy, my speech went viral. And I am now an inspirational figure!”

 

Daddy and Farah are together again (Oh god) and this time he said that he’ll be staying with me here in Austin. He told me that he likes me to stay here, as Hester is the most accepting high school in the whole world. At first I really don’t want to be here, and tried everything for us to go back in Dallas, but the school and these people accepted me for who I am. And I also want to thank them for making me famous. Yes! (Oh come on I could be famous even without their help) And one more thing it made me and Amy bond and like each other as sisters. That is important since we are one family again.

 

It started to rain hard. It’s still summer so why is it raining? Ughhh I don’t like this kind of weather! I like it when it’s sunny.

 

Well, Farrah is in the couch with her glasses on reading an article about climate change when she realizes…”Oh my god. Did Amy bring her umbrella?”

 

“Farah, Amy doesn’t like bringing umbrellas. She won’t, even if you force her to.”

 

She ignored me and try to call Amy on her phone. “Where is that child? If she’s outside she’s drenched by now.”

 

Someone opened the door. Lo and behold, it’s Amy. Drenched in the rain and carrying a box.

 

“Amy, where have—“I try to ask where she had been the whole day but then I saw her eyes. She’s crying.

 

She dropped the box and sit in front of Farah. She’s wet from head to toe. And I bet she’s cold from staying outside with that weather.

 

“Mom…did I made the wrong decision?” She asked as she continues to cry

 

“Honey, I don’t understand. Why are you crying?”

 

“Did I made the wrong decision…for leaving last summer? All I wanted…was to save our friendship. Why can she not understand?”

 

_Ok so it’s Karma. AGAIN._

_That devil who started all of this crap destroying Amy._

 

“No honey…you made the right choice. You left and it worked.”

 

“She…she…doesn’t want us to be friends anymore…because I…left.”

 

Amy is now choking in her own tears and Farah hugged her. It’s painful seeing Amy like this. She suffered a lot because of this unrequited love for Karma.

 

Farah looked at me and daddy, she’s crying too. Of course seeing her daughter fall for Karma and not get her feelings reciprocated, she’s also dying inside. I can’t help but to shed a tear in this kind of scene. I know that I look heartless but I don’t want my family getting hurt. I hugged them both. Farah’s right hand is in the back of my head and the other is at Amy’s back.

 

Hugging Amy…I kind of felt her pain, she’s so hurt emotionally that I thought she’s going to pass out from crying. I’ve never seen someone cry like that. Daddy seeing us all emotional joined the hug.

 

_And that’s the time that I felt that we are indeed a family._

 

Amy stayed in her room the whole day after what happened. The house is so silent, daddy is in a business trip in New York and he’ll be back next week. Farah is not ok either she wanted to stay in the house with Amy but she can’t because of work, so…she just asked me to help Amy go through this. I don’t even know what to do. The silence is killing me, it’s like I’m living alone in this house.

 

I decided to check on Amy. Her door isn’t locked since we have an open door policy.

 

She’s not in her bed.

 

I found her sitting on the floor, putting things in another box.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I lean on her door

 

“Hi Lauren. I’m just…cleaning up.”

 

I approached her with my arms crossed, she’s looking at this picture of her and Karma.

 

“This is me and Karma, our first picture together hahaha. We’re both 5 years old here, Mom and Molly decided to take us at the park.”

 

She’s tearing up again.

 

_And so I thought flashbacks is also a bitch._

 

“Wow. You looked so happy in this picture.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

I know she’s not yet ok she’s still fucking emotional but she needs to hear this now. She needs to hear the truth.

 

“Amy I know what you’re going through and if she doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore then…I think you just need to…accept it?”

 

She looked at me teary eyed but kind of smiling “Lauren. Is that a question or an advice.”

 

“An advice actually. Ahmmm….you moved on from your feelings for her. Why not move on entirely? I know it’s not easy. But it’s what you need to do.”

 

“Yea…I think so too. But I don’t know how to start. Wait…are you trying to flirt with me or what?”

 

“Oh my god! I’m not flirting with you! Eww! Amy this is not Game of Thrones!”

 

“Hahahaha! I’m just joking!” She said with a forced laugh and put the picture in the box “This is Karma and I’s friendship of 16 years, I never thought that it would just fit in 2 medium sized boxes.”

 

“Ok. I don’t want to cry or be emotional anymore Amy. So stop that, I don’t look good when I’m stressed. By the way, mom called and she wants you to meet her at the salon.”

 

“Ok. Wait—mom? Did you just called my mom as…mom?”

 

 _Well yea obviously_.

 

But I can’t look at Amy and say yes about that. You know that my mom died when I was still young and all I have is my dad. He raised me alone. Of course I missed having a mom, someone to comfort you, take care of you when you’re sick, go shopping. And girly emotional things. Farah proved in the summer that she is capable of being my mom, taking me to the malls shopping (We both have the same taste in fashion) and making tea in the house. Lol

 

I looked at the ceiling “Yeah. So? You don’t want me calling her like that? You jealous?”

 

“No! Of course not! I’m just surprised, but I’m so happy that you’re now finally calling her mom.”

 

“We’re a family now. Official. So…you can addressed my dad as your dad too.”

 

“Geez. Hahaha! Ok.”

 

“Mom wants you to have your haircut since she said that you’re close to be called Rapunzel. God your hair is not even that long. And since I don’t have anything to do, I could drive you there.”

 

“No I’m ok. It’s just a few blocks away from here. I could go there myself. But…I want you to do something for me…if it’s ok?”

 

“What?”

 

She motioned at the boxes “Could you dispose these for me? I can’t do it myself. But I believe it’s the first thing that I need to do.”

 

“You’ve made the right choice. What you’re going through is not easy but…we’re here for you.”

 

“Aww your being emotional.”

 

“Shut up. Go.”

 

“Ok.”

 

She’s about to walk out of the door.

 

“Amy. One more thing. If someone doesn’t make you happy, leave them. I promise you, you’ll find someone perfect for yourself and that will make you smile every day.”

 

Amy hugged me “Thanks sis.”

 

I gently pushed her since I don’t know how to react in this kind of situation “Just go buttface.”

 

“Hahaha! Mom and I will be back by 5. See ya!”

 

 

That bitch Karma destroyed my sister’s life after everything that Amy sacrificed for her.

And I promise

She’ll pay dearly for this.

 

**AMY’s POV**

 

I think someone just wished that I, Amy Raudenfeld would die today after going to the salon. What a strange way to leave the earth.

 

“Amy? Oh God…what happened to your hair?” Lauren asked in bewilderment noticing the big change.

 

I cover my face in embarrassment. “I know. I look awful.”

 

She sat in front of me removing my hands from my face “Let me take a look. Well…you don’t look bad.” “So how did mom react from this ahmm a not so lucky day?” She stand up with her arms crossed.

 

“She asked the lady to cut just an inch, and the devil made me look like a 16 year old guy with 36B boobs. Mom just went bat shit crazy in the salon! Arghh…I can’t go to school looking like this!”

 

“You need to go to school dummy!”

 

“Lauren. Kill. Me. Please.”

 

_This is so embarrassing. What if Karma see me like this? She’ll die laughing._


End file.
